


Forgive the urgency

by carrisonlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrisonlove/pseuds/carrisonlove
Summary: Leia is pregnant and horny
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 5





	Forgive the urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something too explicit before. i don't know too much about pregnancy. If you find it horrible- C3PO wrote it.

Leia has woke up a bit earlier in morning than usual. She feels Han's hand protectively wrapping her belly. She softly removes his hand, places two pillows against the wall and slowly places herself in a half sitting position on their bed. Leia never thought she would have her life fulfilled like this. It feels like it was last week she met this half witted scruffy looking nerf herder when she was still a hostage in vader's space ship. But no,it’s been four years since then. That annoying pirate/pilot has stolen her heart for life. She has taken his last name two years ago. Now it’s been five months since fruit of their love is being nurtured in her womb. She feels so much love for han in her heart that sometimes she feels like she can live without breath but not han. Since she has become pregnant, she has developed this need for han's cuddle, care and attention. Leia still remembers how Han shed happy tears when he learned that he was going to be a dad. She always knew there has been a soft heart guarded by his tough guy persona. Han has been trying to do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. He prepares her favorite dishes, keeps checking if she is enough hidrated or if their bed is comfortable enough for her. Leia laughs thinking about han trying to make serious sincere dad face when doctor comes for her check up. Her man child now must grow up because their child is coming in their life. Leia looks at her husband's sleeping face. He is so beautiful. Han has always been gorgeous but when he sleeps, an innocent beauty surrounds him. Suddenly she realizes it’s been so long they had had an intimate time- like real intimate time. Heaven knows, she misses Han even though they have been almost locked in their home together for four months. Sure han kisses her, but mostly on forehead as cuddle kisses. Not like that. Not like before. Leia misses his desperate touches, desperate lips. Those kisses like they don't even need air when their lips are pressed together. Does Han miss her that way? He used to be so desperate about love making. Sure he was gentle with her at the beginning, but when gradually they got to understand each other in bed- Leia remembers with a blush that han became her hansome devil under the sheets. The way he held her tiny body, the way she had to be careful with hiding the love bites of her neck- a shiever runs down her spine. Doesn't Han want her anymore? Is it because her belly has grown? No. What's she thinking? She is carrying their child. It's probably hard for him to stay away like this. He is doing it for their child and Leia. But Leia wants those moments today. She has read about sex during pregnancy. It's ok if It's not too intense, right? She is at the end of her fifth month. She has one month to have something between them. Otherwise, she will have to wait about 3 months more. She can't go that long without having Han. She has to do something about it. She runs her fingers through han's hair and starts giving soft kisses on his face.


End file.
